1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal toys and devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to powered toys for cats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pets are often left alone for hours while their masters are at work. Many devices exist which attempt to entertain pets. The known devices include endless tracks along which a ball or other device is propelled by an animal. Other devices are suspended and move when touched by the animal. The prior art devices lack spontaneity. What is needed is a device that is spontaneous when the pet is within a preselected distance.
Numerous innovations for cat amusement devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,831, titled Combined Mechanically Assisted Animal Exercise Device, invented by Steven D. Udelle, a device is described that provides a combination of uses for animals comprising a grooming brush body having bristles affixed thereto. An upper surface contains a claw scratching surface that is affixed to the surface. Track ring assembly includes a lower surface, an inside peripheral sidewall and an angled outside peripheral sidewall which houses a freely movable ball therein. A motor assembly rotates a mushroom-shaped brush body that simultaneously grooms the top and side of an animal's coat. The animal simply presses its body against the rotating brush for effective self-grooming.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device having a proximity detector which enables the action of the invention. A grooming action is enabled when an animal approaches the device. A motor causes a brush to begin oscillating. Additionally a toy is caused to rotate within a track via mutual magnetic attraction between a magnet on the toy and the end of a rotating arm driven by the motor. The present invention has a base which is securely attached to a vertical post. A rotating arm is attached, at an inner end, to the top of the post. A suspension means is rotationally attached to the outer end of the rotating arm. A cat toy is attached to the suspension means. A power means is attached to the inner end of the rotating arm, functioning to cause the rotating arm to revolve. A motion detector senses the proximity of an animal to the present invention and enables the power means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,435, titled Animal Amusement and Exercise Stimulator, invented by Steven D. Udelle, and Laura L. Udelle, an animal amusement and exercise stimulator comprising a circular housing, containing a closed circuit trough around its outermost perimeter. The trough is inclined upwards from the concealed portion to exposed portion and confines a movable object within. A motorized mechanism is concealed within the housing and is comprised of a motor, motor output shaft, propulsion arm including a paddle, and a plurality of actuating arms, employed for operating the motor reversing switch.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device having a proximity detector which enables the action of the invention. A motor causes a toy to rotate within a track via mutual magnetic attraction between a magnet on the toy and the end of a rotating arm driven by the motor. The track is partially obscured by a covering. The present invention has a base which is securely attached to a vertical post. A rotating arm is attached, at an inner end, to the top of the post. A suspension means is rotationally attached to the outer end of the rotating arm. A cat toy is attached to the suspension means. A power means is attached to the inner end of the rotating arm, functioning to cause the rotating arm to revolve. A motion detector senses the proximity of an animal to the present invention and enables the power means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,955, titled Animal Amusement and Exercising Device, invented by Ricky L. Boshears, an animal amusement and exercise device comprises an annular body having spaced apart, overlying flanges forming a laterally open, endless track for the accommodation of a freely rotatable ball. The body defines a cavity in which a compressible pad of material removably may be accommodated. Each of the devices includes connectors for removably coupling such devices with another like device in vertically stacked relation. The track of each device is accessible from outside each device thereby enabling one or more animals to have access to all of the tracks.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an endless track for the accommodation of a captive freely rotatable ball. The ball is moved by the action of the animal. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,945, titled Combined Mechanically Assisted Animal Amusement, grooming, and claw scratching device, invented by Steven D. Udelle, a combined mechanically assisted animal exercise, amusement, self grooming, and claw scratching stimulator, comprising a circular housing, a carpeted platform surface, and a lure ring comprised of a closed circuit U-shaped trough which is partially open thereby exposing the interior. A movable ball-shaped lure containing a permanent magnet is confined within the U-shaped trough. A motorized mechanism concealed within the housing includes a motor, an output shaft, and a magnetic sweep arm mounted to the shaft that rotates at a predetermined speed. An accessory lure, affixed to a spring the top of the brush surface provides an additional source of amusement for an animal.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device having a proximity detector which enables the action of the invention. A motor causes a toy to rotate within a track via mutual magnetic attraction between a magnet on the toy and the end of a rotating arm driven by the motor. The track is partially obscured by a covering. The present invention has a base which is securely attached to a vertical post. A rotating arm is attached, at an inner end, to the top of the post. A suspension means is rotationally attached to the outer end of the rotating arm. A cat toy is attached to the suspension means. A power means is attached to the inner end of the rotating arm, functioning to cause the rotating arm to revolve. A motion detector senses the proximity of an animal to the present invention and enables the power means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,261, titled Animal Scratching Pad and Amusement Device, invented by Donald A. McCance, an animal scratching pad and amusement device is described. The device includes a continuous track and a ball which are movable within and around the track. A receptacle has an open top for receiving a removable and replaceable scratch pad.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a continuous track and a ball which are movable within and around the track. A receptacle has an open top for receiving a removable and replaceable scratch pad. The patented invention is not motorized and lacks a proximity detector.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,568, titled Cat Scratching Housing and Bed Apparatus, invented by James M. Healey, a housing structure arranged to afford a scratching surface for cats simulates household furniture. The invention includes a litter tray slidably mounted from within the housing and optionally the use of an observation plate accessible by the cat to an upper distal end of the housing structure.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a housing structure arranged to afford a scratching surface for cats simulating household furniture. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
Numerous innovations for a cat amusement device have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.